yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West
An Equestrian Tail: Yuna Goes West is the fourth and final movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on An American Tail Saga. Summary Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Vanellope von Schweetz, Scrappy-Doo, Jules and Verne Brown, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Hooves, Jennifer, Alexis and Jim, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Jamie and Chrissy and Ujasiri are out in the west in Appleloosa. But, Sarousch, Mr. Winkie, Dr. Fossil, Bellwether, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, Bad Bill, Bradley Uppercrust III and Horace the Hate Bug has other plans, By stealing the Journals, And rule the entire worlds. With the help of Stuingtion's engines, the human counterparts, Herbie, Giselle, Rattlesnake Jake and Rango and his gang, Yuna and her friends will do what it takes to save Appleloosa from a cunning evil threat. Plot Opening/Yuna's Daydream The film opens with Princess Yuna daydreaming about facing the evil trolls in Skylands, She succeeded her triumph. Just then, Princess Luna calls for supper as she woke up. At Skylands, Yuna's friends and their families are all together for the feast. Even Princess Luna and Prince Hiro are ready, It was the greatest feast to celebrate. Meanwhile, Flynn and Cali are walking around the palace. Soon, She explain to him that she's going out west of Equestria for the time being. Then, Flynn began to cry. All of a sudden, someone screams "BAD GUY ATTACK!". Bad Guy Attack!/Sarousch makes his plan The alarm goes one like crazy, As all in Skylands evacuated, Sarousch, Mr. Winkie, Dr. Fossil, Bellwether, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, Bad Bill, Bradley Uppercrust III and Horace the Hate Bug send their trolls to the attack. Yuna witnessed the attack, She and her friends knew that they're after the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. So, They set off to try and stop them. Then, Feathers, Bradley, Horace and Bad Bill started attacking. Then, The foals stop and are not willing to abandon their families. But, They were threatened to kill them. Then, There was a loud screech from the violin. It was Stanley Pines coming to the rescue. Then, Yuna, her friends and families escape in the SuperCharger vehicles and fell into the river below. In the river, Yuna, her friends and families ride in SuperCharger Sea Vehicles as they travel along the river, The Journals was started to glowing green as they show the visions. Yuna, her friends and families sees the fliers to Cirque de Sarousch arriving in Appleloosa. Starla remembers the day that she as a monster truck with Braeburn, She became an earth pony ever since, Which was before Round Up was born. So, They decided to visit Appleloosa. Yuna on the other hand wasn't sure about Cirque de Sarousch. The next day, Flynn discovered the note saying "Dear Flynn, My friends, our families and I are on our way to Appleloosa for a western vacation. And just a warning, Cirque de Sarousch is in west. We are heading to Appleloosa, Signed Princess Yuna.". So, Flynn had to find and rally the Skylanders, Kaos and Company for help. At the Train Station/Flynn got chased by Seagulls Meanwhile at the Train, Yuna, her friends, families, their mentors, the Dipper Clones, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, , , , the mentors, the Dipper Clones, the human counterparts, Herbie and Giselle are . Solarna dreamed of a singer when she saw . Yuna, her friends and cousins always protect the Journals from the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher by . Meanwhile, Flynn , suddenly, he got chased by a seagull. Flynn fell into a ???? filled of seagulls, he ran up the ???? and onto the flagpole. Flynn could see ????, . But, another seagull cracks . Flynn fell into ???? and chased by a group of seagulls but . In the caboose, he . Flynn jumped onto , . Then, Flynn sees the first seagull once again. Flynn fell into the sea and sees half seagull and half fish, Flynn says "Seagull-Fish". ???? ???? Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Willy, Sharky, Mako, the Miner Trains (????, ), ????, Locomotive 131, Hodgey, , ????, Bradley Uppercrust III, Horace the Hate Bug, ???? and ???? guest star in this film. *This film is based off "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West". * Songs and Music Score #Music Score- Main Titles (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West; the film opens) #???? - Solarna #'Cat Rumble' (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West; when the bad guys attack) #Music Score - Dog Chase (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West; when Flynn got chased by seagulls) #'Way Out West' - ???? #???? #'Dreams to Dream' - ???? #???? Scenes #Opening/Yuna's Daydream #Bad Guy Attack!/Sarousch makes his plan Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225